


I need a little room to breathe

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain droplets flowed steadily down the motel window, blurring the bright lights beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a little room to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Saturday picture post at [](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/)**spnwriterlounge** , based on the picture of the rainy window/street. Unbeta'd.

The rain droplets flowed steadily down the motel window, blurring the bright lights beyond. Headlights and streetlights, white lights and coloured lights, bright and dull and fuzzy lights, all seeming somehow less about illumination and more about decoration.

The glass was cool and damp against her forehead and it soothed the dull ache that had resided behind her eyes for the past twenty-four hours. The pitter-patter of steady rainfall outside calmed her mind and reminded her of a better time, a better place.

She thought back to the boy she’d left, the boy she’d loved just not enough. He’d be frantic with worry now, panicking when he realises that nobody knows where she is, not even her parents. It’s sad, yes. But she knows it had to be done.

Jess blinked back tears and pictured Sam’s smiling face; he’d be better off without her, better when he could go back to his family and not feel tied down because of her. She was doing the right thing in leaving, of that she was sure.

She only wished doing the right thing didn’t break her heart so. The window blurred all the more in front of her eyes, rain tracks down the window matching the tear tracks down her cheeks. She turned away abruptly and picked up her bags before walking out into the rainy night and hailing for a taxi.

She needed to get further away, she needed to run. To resist temptation.


End file.
